NDR Televizija
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = NDR 5 (1985-1989, 1996-2003) TV5 (1989-1996)|headquarters = Zaraberg|sister_channel(s) = NTV RolfTV TV2 N2 NDR Gold NTV 6 Junior Mini Junior Plus N+ Boing|website = www.ndr.dr/tv|replaced =|terrestrial = Channel 3}} NDR Televizija is Dekanian television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series, game-shows, sports, movies, documentaries and children's programmings. History NDR Televizija '''was launched on 11th June 1976. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment, documentaries, series, sports and movies. On 7th October 1983, '''NDR Televizija '''was rebranded and the first CGI graphic was introduced. On 1st March 1985, '''NDR Televizija '''is renamed '''NDR 5. the logo looks like Canale 5 in Italy. On 20th June 1989, NDR 5 is renamed TV5. but logo continued to use the number 5 until 1996. On 12th September 1991, TV5 '''have new programmings on Autumn. On 1st July 1993, '''TV5 '''was rebranded this logo the three lines replaced by the eight leaves clover. On 11th June 1996, '''TV5 '''is renamed again '''NDR 5 as part of Nacionalna Dekanskaradio's rebranding effort. On 1st May 1997, NDR 5 switched to the widescreen format during movies. On 11th June 2001, NDR 5 was rebranded this logo the number 5 inside the line cube. On 25th July 2003, NDR 5 '''is renamed again '''NDR Televizija this logo the hexagon eye into the CGI glass used on idents. On 11th June 2004, NDR Televizija was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 11th June 2006, NDR Televizija was launched in high-definition version. On 1st January 2010, NDR Televizija stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and enlarged in HD simulcast (720i > 1080i). On 16th September 2011, NDR Televizija was new look as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's 65th anniversary effort. On 12th September 2014, NDR Televizija '''was new look created by Argentine design company '''Lumbre. On 11th June 2016, NDR Televizija '''was rebranded created again by '''Lumbre. On 11th June 2018, NDR Televizija was launched in ultra high-definition simulcast. Programmings News and current affairs * Segodnija * Segodnija Sport * Pogoda * Urgencaja Situacija * 60 Minuti Entertainment * Eurovision Song Contest * Junior Eurovision Song Contest * Yukovision Song Contest * Kids Yukovision Song Contest * Golos Dekaniji * Telejuter * Smechorama * Sto k Odnomu * Humorina * Anglaš * Fort Boyard Series * The Young and the Restless * Supernatural * Arrow * The Big Bang Theory * Two and a Half Men * Supergirl * DC's Legends of Tomorrow * The Flash * Kovackici Sports (branded as NDR Sport) * UEFA European Championship * FIFA World Cup * UEFA Champions League * Summer Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games * Liga Dekaniji Movies Exclusive broadcasting rights * Warner Bros. Pictures * Columbia Pictures * Rai Cinema * New Line Cinema * TriStar Pictures * Gaumont Documentaries * Horizon * BBC documentaries * PBS documentaries Logos NDR (1975-1983).png|First logo (1976 to 1983) NDR (1983-1987).png|Second logo (1983 to 1985) NDR 5 (1985-1989).png|Third logo (1985 to 1989) TV5 (1989-1993).png|Fourth logo (1989 to 1991) TV5 (1991-1993).png|Fifth logo (1991 to 1993) TV5 (1993-1996).png|Sixth logo (1993 to 1996) NDR 5 (1996-2001).png|Seventh logo (1996 to 2001) NDR 5 (1998-2001, v zastavkach).png|Seventh logo used on idents and screenbugs (1998 to 2001) NDR 5 (2001-2003).png|Eighth logo (2001 to 2003) NDR (2001-2004, drugi variant).png|Ninth logo (2003 to 2004) NDR (2003-2004).png|Ninth logo used on idents NDR (1996-2004, hexagon-oča).png|Ninth logo without wordmark NDR (2004-2016).png|Tenth logo (2004 to 2016) NDR HD (2006-2010).png|HD logo (2006 to 2009) NDR HD (2010-2016).png|HD logo (2010 to 2016) NDR (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016 to present) NDR HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016 to present) NDR 4K (2018-.n.v.).png|UHD logo (2018 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Launched in 1976 Category:Dekania Category:Primary television channels Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 4K UHD version